Flores de Alquiler
by WwRicanela-RockzWw
Summary: Seguir direcciones no es complicado-Partele la boca!-/ Y lo hizo...Pero de una manera animalistica, torpemente acobardandose al ultimo minuto./ Todo lo hacemos casi por insinto. Y eh aqui a una chica consientemente torpe de aquellos actos alocados./ Lastima que aque 'beso' lo cambiara todo en el futiro./SasuHina/Unbetaed. Crappy Fic.XD...


_**Flores De Alquiler.**_

**.**

**Autor(a):**

**RicanelaRockz77.**

**.**

**Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimo. El uso de sus personajes simplemente serán empleados para el uso de una fanática para una historia basada en sus propios meritos.**

* * *

Capitulo Uno.

-Conscientemente Torpe.-

"_A veces tu conciencia era tu peor enemigo…"_

_._

_._

_._

Una voz llego a su cabeza, y por miedo obedeció aquella problemática voz.

-_Vamos lánzala!-_

-Pe-pero…-

Calmada. Esa era la palabra clave para tal situación, no había por que temerle al perro del vecino. Simplemente tenia que lanzar aquella fastidiosa pelota roja. Nada fuera del otro mundo. Era cosa normal que un perro fuera listo como para saber donde había una alcantarilla abierta. Si, lastima que los sentidos de aquel perro eran tan bajos que termino siguiendo la pelota, mientras cayo bajo los subterráneos de la ciudad.

No, no! Me echaran a la cárcel! Eh matado a …

-Mi perro!-

El histérico grito de su vecino la despejo de sus culpas. El pelinegro miraba las alcantarillas, cómicamente mirando a los adentros de aquel agujero que dirigía hacia los residuos de agua. Y como lo había sospechado …Ahí dentro estaba su perro, lo mas posible era que el animal ya no volvería a ver la luz del día. Literalmente.

La culpable simplemente dio unos pasos para escapar de la escena del crimen. Lastima, que aquella el ruido de la rama que había pasado delatara el echo de que casi escapaba.

-Tu.-

-Yo..no… perdón!-

Que como la chica se había metido ante tal situación. La historia no era nada complicada, acababa de llegar de un día pesado de la escuela. Después de haber notado a aquel animal gruñéndole, la chica se dispuso a hacerse a un lado sigilosamente, hasta que noto la pelota roja que aquel animal amaba.

Todo hubiese salido bien, si no fuera por que el perro corrió hacia ella. Y como sabia que la pelota era el gol de aquel perro, la chica con todas sus fuerzas arrojo la pelota para distraer al canino.

Era un poco de mala suerte, o bastante. El vecino para entonces ya había salido del lugar.

-Maldición, es el tercer perro de este año!- El azabache furiosamente te acerco con la mirada asesina frente a la Hyuuga- Acaso odias a los animales, o es por que mas bien me odias a mi. Desde que me moví, ya me has matado todas mis mascotas!-

No era que Hinata odiara los animales. Simplemente, la chica de cabellos oscuros eran un peligro para la existencia de cualquier tipo de animal, la mala suerte la acompañaba naturalmente.

Era casi como si alguien le hubiese echado una maldición, por que hasta en el amor había fracasado últimamente.

-Perdón, es que…-

-Mierda, sabes que solo olvídalo.- El chico era su vecino desde hace un año, -Como ya mataste a mi perro, otra vez. Necesito algo a cambio… Mis plantas están muriendo y eh escuchado que eres buena con las plantas. Quiero que plantes unas flores que compre, volveré a las dos así que date prisa.-

Y sin mas decir el chico le dio las llaves de su casa.

* * *

.

.

.

En cuanto entro miro aquella inusual planta. Una rojiza flor con un aroma apestoso, y sin gastar su tiempo tomo la planta. La bizarra flor arrojo un polen apestoso directo a la cara de la chica, eso provoco que la chica soltara la maceta, y entonces…

CRASH!

La planta se había muerto al instante. En cuanto a la joven de cabello negro comenzó a marearse.

-Ja ja ja! Hoy, hoy voy a hacer ma-mala!- Y con esas palabras se quito los zapatos arrojándolos al suelo y camino desclasa.-Oh no! Que eh echo, la alfombra de Sasuke-kun…-

-_Vamos Hinata ese hijo de mierda se lo merece!~- _

-Eh! Qu-quien eres?-

-_Tu conciencia Hinata_!- Su conciencia era muy parecida a ella, excepto que su ropa era mas corta y ajustada para mostrar mas carne.-_Recuerdas aquella vez que su perro rompió tu periódico? O que tal aquella vez que mojo tus zapatos. Y ni hablar el día que por culpa del Uchiha te humillaste en frente de Naruto-kun!- _

-Pero, Sasuke-kun se m-molestara.-

_-El te llamo pechugona_!- La misma Hinata se había perdido dentro de sus pensamientos-_Repite conmigo! Ese Uchiha de mierda merece morir!-_

-Ese… Ese Uchiha-kun… merece vivir me-menos tiempo…- Hinata tapo su boca, como si hubiera dicho algo peor que su conciencia.

Su propia conciencia se golpeo en la frente.

-_Vamos Hinata!- _Esta vez la propia Hinata levanto su cara.-_Dilo! Repite conmigo! Ese Uchiha de mierda merece morir…-_

-E-ese Uchiha de…- Hinata trago saliva.-Mier-da mere-merece morir…-

_-Mas recio_!-

-Ese Uchiha de mierda merece morir!- Por alguna razón Hinata se sintió feliz, era la primera vez que se sentía confidente.-Ese Uchiha de mierda merece morir! Ese Uchiha de mierda merece morir!-

Esta vez su consienta no era quien había hablado.

-Vamos repítelo de nuevo Hyuuga…- Un azabache con bolsas del mandado la había escuchado todo.-Vamos te reto…-

-Si-Si!- La chica sonrío.-Ese Uchiha de mierda-…Sasuke-kun!-

En cuanto Sasuke dejo sus bolsas sobre la mesa se puso cara a cara con la Hyuuga. La chica ya le había causado demasiado molestias ese día. Intimadamente miro como ella se encogía en terror al Uchiha y su mirada asesina.

_-Vamos Hinata dale donde mas le duela_!- Su conciencia en serio necesitaba callarse._-Dale duro en el estomago, o aun_ _mejor pártele la boca. No te dejes intimidar.-_

-Hyuuga, esta vez te... -

Sin pensarlo obedeció a su conciencia, y como tomaba todo tan literalmente la chica mordió el labio del Uchiha, pero a medio camino se acobardo y termino por darle un beso brusco al Uchiha.

-_Mierda Hinata! Cuando te dije que le rompieras la boca me refería a un golpe no a morderlo como cuando los perros se pelean!-_

O si todo estaba yéndose por un agujero.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Se que es una historia ridícula estaba sumamente aburrida. Errores de ortografía, puntuación, o uso de comas. Deseo disculpas por ser tan pésima escritora XD!**

**Basado en mi misma. Por que ayer mi madre me encontró hablando sola quejándome con cara de WTF. Es eso en momentos incómodos cuando tus padres quieren enviarte a un psicólogo. Creo que si necesito uno de todos modos ja ja.**

**RicanelaRockz…**


End file.
